


Когда завянут все цветы.

by Sher_Domi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Flowers, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Domi/pseuds/Sher_Domi
Summary: Будто застывший в бесконечности момент, заевшая старая пленка: Стив, погруженный в анабиоз Баки и умирающие цветы.





	Когда завянут все цветы.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio - I W I L L; even after the flowers are gone
> 
> I will be there, even after the war has been won   
> I will be there, even after the flowers are gone   
> \-   
> Я буду там, даже когда война будет выиграна.   
> Я буду там, даже когда умрёт последний цветок.
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-102939895_350

Стив приходит каждый день. Улыбается. Кидает дружелюбное:

— Привет, Бак.

Ответом ему служит тишина, разбиваемая легким гудением приборов криогенной камеры.

Баки спит вот уже который месяц. Стив утешает себя тем, что ему не больно, не страшно, он в безопасности, его не сводит с ума незримое присутствие Зимнего Солдата, не смыкаются на шее щупальца Гидры.

Стив тихо садится на кушетку напротив, раскладывает свои вещи, смотрит на такое родное, умиротворенное лицо. Он чистит апельсины, разделяя их зачем-то на двоих.

Половина так и остается нетронутой.

Он всегда рассказывает Баки, как прошел день, хотя разнообразием этот рассказ не отличается. Ведь семьдесят процентов времени он проводит здесь, напротив криокамеры.

— На ужин готовил себе рагу. Верней, пытался готовить. Отвлекся на фильм. Знаешь, я ведь все еще не восполнил пробелы за те семьдесят пять лет спячки во льдах. Так вот, отвлекся. Чувствую — гарью пахнет, по коридору туман какой-то ползет. И такой: о черт, рагу! Только было уже поздно. Выкинул все. Снова пришлось питаться лапшой быстрого приготовления. И фильм, кстати, фигня. Не стоил потраченных продуктов. И вообще, какой я герой, если даже рагу не могу спасти?

Стив смеется, и ему очень хочется снова услышать ответный смех Баки. Красивый, чуть прокуренный. Его глупые шутки. Его обещания шепотом, что все обязательно будет хорошо, когда закончится война.

Но ни Стив, ни Баки с войны так и не вернулись.

И вернутся ли когда-нибудь?

В руках у Стива очередной букет. Он приносит цветы трижды в неделю: по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Врачи шепчутся, что это потому что Роджерс считает Баки погибшим. Медсестры — потому что Барнс просто болен.

А Стиву думается, что Джеймс, даже там, по ту сторону холодного стекла, все чувствует и понимает. И Роджерсу не хочется, чтобы Барнс ощущал себя одиноким. Ему хочется, чтобы, когда Баки откроет глаза, сделает вдох, он увидел эти цветы, почувствовал их аромат.

И понял, что Стив всегда был здесь, рядом.

Цветы стоят на полу, на столе, на стульях. Роджерс постоянно забывает выкинуть уже завядшие.

А возможно, ему просто жалко.

Лепестки осыпаются на пол.

По воскресеньям Стив сидит, упершись спиной в холодную камеру, и рисует. Чаще — Баки. Иногда — умирающие цветы. И старается не думать, что по сути своей, это почти одно и то же.

Он рисует Баки до войны. Он рисует Баки сержантом. Он рисует Баки Зимним Солдатом. Он рисует Баки просто Джеймсом Барнсом, таким родным и теплым. Улыбающимся. Хотя бы на этих портретах.

Он рисует их вдвоем. Счастливыми. Как будто это хоть на миг возможно.

Но Стив верит и, если отбросить все красивые слова, просто скучает по Барнсу.

Когда рисунок закончен, Роджерс приклеивает его на стекло криокамеры. Подарок. И ему страшно, что когда-нибудь места на ней уже не останется, а Баки все еще будет заморожен.

— Обещаю, Баки, я всегда буду здесь. Я больше не позволю тебе умирать в одиночку.

И Роджерс держит свое обещание.

Приходит каждый день. Улыбается. Приносит цветы. Чистит чертовы апельсины. Рассказывает, как прошел его день. Рисует.

Будто застывший в бесконечности момент, заевшая старая пленка. Стив, погруженный в анабиоз Баки и умирающие цветы.

И никакие звонки, уговоры и письма не могут разбить эту крохотную персональную вселенную Роджерса.

Они говорят ему:

— Миру нужен Капитан Америка. Миру нужен ты.

Стив кивает и соглашается. Ему тоже нужен мир. Только вот как объяснить всем, что его мир — это однорукий парень в криогенной камере, Стив не знает.

Ему не все равно. Он просто очень устал.

От войны, от потерь, от необходимости быть героем.

— Сегодня снова звонили. А я не знаю, что им отвечать. Все чаще просто молчу в трубку. Я больше не герой, Баки. Так что они от меня хотят? Я и так слишком много воевал. И к чему это привело?

Стив хочет вернуться с войны. Стив хочет вернуть с нее своего Баки.

Стив просто хочет, чтобы война закончилась.

Хочет подарить настоящие живые цветы настоящему живому Баки.

Но пока Стив Роджерс остается здесь, перед тихо гудящей криогенной камерой, в которой мирно дремлет весь его чертов мир.

Стив поднимается на ноги и клеит на стекло еще один рисунок. На нем они юные и беззаботные. На нем война еще не отобрала у них друг друга и даже немного больше.

— Я буду здесь, Баки, — обещает Роджерс. — Обязательно. Даже когда война закончится. Даже когда погибнут последние цветы. Я буду здесь. Ждать тебя.

И если Стив умеет что-то лучше, чем воевать, так это ждать, верить и помнить. Даже спустя сотни лет.

— До завтра, Баки, — шепчет Стив и касается губами холодного стекла.


End file.
